The Prayer Wheels
by Cityofangels
Summary: This story is about how Lara and Alex met and how they go looking for those prayer wheels.
1. Default Chapter

_I do not own any of these characters except for john, he's mine!_

_A/N: This is my take on how Lara and Alex met and went searching for the prayer wheels.

* * *

_

**Chapter one, Remember when we first met?**

_England, Croft Manor._

Alex West stepped out of the Audi A3 and scanned his surroundings. His eyes landed on the manor in front of him, though he would find castle a more appropriate word for this. The manor was enormous, not to mention the landscape around it. It all belonged to the woman he is about to visit.

"Wow…" was all that left his mouth.

"Impressive huh?" John said.

John and Alex are friends for almost his entire life. They did almost everything together except university, John graduated, Alex stopped after two years. John had told Alex he knew a woman who might help him to recover the prayer wheels. According to John this woman has the status of a Lady, Alex immediately pictured a woman nearing her fifties who had earned her money by archaeological digs and museum exhibitions. They rang the door bell, not short after that the door was being opened by the butler, a man in his late thirties, dressed in a pressed suit, just as is expected from a butler.

"Ah, Mr White, please come in. I will inform Lady Croft about you're presence."

They were shown inside the manor, Alex's mouth flew wide open. The manor already looked enormous from the outside, but from the inside the manor seemed even bigger. The manor was also beautifully decorated, until his eyes landed on a room that was filled with at least ten computers, strange, what does a lady do with so many computers. His view on the computers was disturbed when the butler passed it, Alex watched the butler until he disappeared in what he figured was the kitchen. The American turned back to John.

"This guy takes his job too serious…" he said with a smile.

"Hillary? Nah, it might seem so but he always acts like this when there are guests."

"He still sees you as a guest?" Alex asked.

"No but you are a guest."

Suddenly John's eyes turned to a person who appeared behind Alex.

"Lara!" John said and shared a hug with his friend.

Alex couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him stood a woman who he had pictured completely wrong. Lady Lara Croft isn't a lady who almost reached her fifties, no in front of him stands a beautiful young woman in her early twenties. Beautiful brown eyes, long brown hair rested on her back and her full lips were carefully smiling at Alex.

"John, who is you're staring friend?" Lara asked.

John jabbed Alex in his side and brought the American back to reality.

"Oh…" Alex held up his hand "I'm Alex West." He said.

Lara accepted it, the touch of her hand made him feel warm inside, he did his best to hide it.

"Nice to meet you Mr West, John told me you are having trouble recovering an artifact."

"Eh…yes that's right."

"Well then, please have a seat and explain me everything."

Lara motioned the two men to sit down and when they were seated she did the same. She leaned back in her seat crossed her legs and folded her arms. Alex admired the way Lara stayed calm. Not once had they met but she seems to make him believe she trusts him completely.

"Well…?"

Oops, his thoughts got lost again.

"Oh…right…I am looking for the four elements of the-"

"Prayer Wheels." Lara finished for him.

"You know about them?" he asked.

"Yes Mr West, I've heard quite some stories about them."

"See Alex, I told you she was good." John said.

Lara eyed John and raised her eyebrow "Do you still have to tell people that I'm good?" she said sarcastic.

Alex liked it, you could tell from the way she said this that she doesn't want to impress anyone, all she did was making a joke.

"Well I had to convince Alex, he thought I was talking about some fifty years old lady who only cares about money."

This time the raised eyebrow went to Alex. Alex immediately felled embarrassed and aimed angry eyes at his friend. When he looked back he saw Lara smiling at him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mr West." She said.

"You didn't disappoint me Lady Croft, a beautiful woman like you're self could never disappoint me." He did his best to talk himself out of this situation

The smile on Lara's face faded slightly, though Alex could see she did her best to keep it the way it was. She was certainly not pleased by his flirting, Alex is a quick learner and decides not to do that again.

"So…" he changed the subject back to the prayer wheels. "What exactly do you know about the prayer wheels?"

"What exactly do you want to know?"

At those words Alex pulled out a picture and handed it to Lara.

"I can't find anyone to translate it."

Lara looked at the photo, it was a picture of a codex. She narrowed her brown eyes and ran her fingers over the marks on the codex. Her lips curled up in a smile.

"It's written in Ancient Chinese, I can make out a few words but it's a little blurry on the picture." Finally she moved her eyes from the picture and looked at Alex "If you can show me the real codex I can have it transl-"

Before she could finish her sentence Alex jumped up "Yes…yes." He said exiting. "I will come back tomorrow and bring the real codex."

Lara frowned and looked at John, John just raised his shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I've never seen him so exited before."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I've been looking for some progress for three months, and now finally someone is willing to help me."

"Well then," Lara said as she stood up from her seat "I guess I see you tomorrow Mr West, say around 3 pm?"

"Ok, 3 pm is good. And please Lady Croft, you can call me Alex."

They walked back to the front door.

"I will…Alex." She replied, Alex had hoped her to say he could call her Lara, but it seemed those words stayed out.

Alex and John were shown out, they stepped inside the Audi and drove the car away from Croft manor.

* * *

Lara smiled as she saw Hillary emerging from the kitchen, in his hands was a tray occupied with two cups of tea. He looked confused when he saw that Mr White and his friend were already gone. As she passed him, her hand reached for one cup. She winked at him and then continued her way to the library. For a moment there, she thought to hear him cursing, but she must have misheard it, Hillary almost never curses.

With the cup of tea in her hands, Lara entered the library. Bryce, her tech, was still busy with fixing the telescope. When he saw her approaching Bryce stopped working for a while.

"Back already, wasn't it great to see John again?"

Bryce is an absolute fan of the man. He seems to think John and Lara are a perfect couple. She's glad that they both think of each other as friends.

"Yes Bryce it was really lovely, but my interest went more to the yank who was with him." She replied after a sip from her tea.

"Oeh, was he nice?"

Lara sighed "Bryce…this man is looking for the prayer wheels, that is why I am interested in him, not because of the way he looks."

"So you do think he is-"

"Bryce…I am not warning you again. Go back to you're work."

Like a soldier he saluted Lara and dove back under the telescope. Lara walked behind her desk and dropped herself in the chair behind it. She started thinking, can she really trust this man. It might be a friend of John but that doesn't mean she can trust him. He acts like a true American, especially the flirting. Men constantly try to flirt with her, Lara has gotten used to it.

"Why did Mr White leave so early?"

Lara moved her head up and saw Hillary standing in front of her

"Because there was nothing left to talk about Hilly, his friend Mr West will come back tomorrow with a codex that leads to the prayer wheels."

Hillary frowned "The American? Are you sure you can trust him?" he asked, sounding rather worried already.

"No." she replied dryly. "That's why I offer him a deal."

"A deal?" he asked again.

"Yes a deal, if I am going to help him, I want there to be something in it for me too."

The butler winked at her "Don't be too greedy Lara." He said smiling.

"I'm never greedy Hillary," she said as she took a final sip of her tea "now bring me more of this delicious tea." The tone in her voice sounded sarcastic.

"Yes Milady." He said and elegantly bowed at his employer.

Her lips curled up in a smile as she watched her friend exit the library. The smile grew even larger when she heard a loud bang followed by a lot of cursing from Bryce. She looked in his direction and saw him rubbing his head. The cursing continued for a while but Lara paid no further attention to him, her thoughts were lost in a book with the title _The four elements of the Prayer Wheels.

* * *

_

_So what do ya think, is it good? Please review I want to know what you think of it._


	2. This is how it will be

_Hello everyone, thank u so much for the reviews, Miz Greenleaf, Red Fiona, Darlian, MJ Skywalker, Shuaniwritesit and Lara is my role modle. U pretty much overwhelmed me with ur reviews as I hadn't expect it to be so many. Thanks a lot but please stick with me till the end, I'll promise it will be a worthy one! _

_Now enjoy the next chappie._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter two, This is how it will be_

The next morning Lara woke up early, her night sleep had been terrorized with nightmares, not wanting to be confronted with them again made Lara decide to get out at eight in the morning. First she decided to take a shower, then she dressed herself into a black leather pants and a white shirt. She was on her way to the library when the doorbell rang, it seemed Hillary was miles away so she decided to open the door. Lara wondered who would visit her this early. Much to her surprise it was Alex West who was standing on the other side of the door. Lara looked at her watch, it was almost ten in the morning, he was too early.

"Mr West, Alex, aren't you a little early?"

"Yes, but I couldn't wait any longer." He answered as Lara let him in.

"Well, in that case please follow me Alex."

Lara turned around and walked to the tech room, Alex followed her and noticed she brought him to the computer filled room. As they reached the tech room Lara turned back the Alex.

"So, Alex, you brought the codex didn't you?"

"Oh…yes…" Alex reached in the bag he had brought with him and removed the codex, it was handed to Lara.

Lara eyed it carefully, it was much bigger then she imagined, and there was a lot to translate. Just then Bryce entered the tech room, his eyes roamed over Alex for a few seconds before he turned his head to Lara.

"Who's this chump?" he said.

Lara had to laugh, not at Bryce's words but at the funny look Alex had as he reacted on Bryce's words.

"This is Alex West, the American I told you about yesterday remember?"

Again Bryce looked at Alex and then back again. "I like John better." He said and seated himself behind one of the computers in the tech room.

Just as Alex was about to interfere Lara moved her hand up. "Don't mind him Alex, he thinks of John as a god." She said smiling.

At her words Alex decided to smile back. Lara turned back to Bryce and placed the codex in front of his nose.

"I have work for you Bryce, I need this translated before noon, and don't give me any excuses."

Bryce aimed angry eyes at the tomb raider, but Lara ignored them completely.

"Alex why don't you follow me, I have to show you something."

The two tomb raiders left the tech room, Lara walked towards the garage and once they were inside of it she could see Alex was rather stunned to see the large collection of cars. But when Lara walked forward and her gun collection came in sight Alex's stunned face went in shock, though he did his best to hide it.

"So, what do you think?" she asked the yank.

"Well…uh…you have quite some guns I guess."

The brown eyed woman chuckled "No Alex, I was talking about the cars."

"Oh, the cars?" he pointed out at the cars "Yes off course, the cars, great cars, especially the Aston Martin."

"It's my favorite." She said.

Alex rubbed the back of his head "I can see why." He replied.

"Alex, there is something I want to ask you." Lara stated, her face suddenly turning serious.

"Yeh sure."

"I promised you to help translating the codex so you can find the location of the prayer wheels, but I want there to be something in it for me too."

A raised eyebrow went out to the female tomb raider.

"Off course, anything you want Lady Croft."

"I go with you, to the tomb…"

Everything inside of Alex froze, this was something he didn't expect. He thought of a payment but not this.

"Wow, you got me there." He said as he had no idea how to react. He had to find a way to talk her out of this idea, it was important that she would not come along, his employer would not be happy about it.

"What do you mean?" Lara asked.

"Eh…well, I hadn't expected this, can't I give you money instead?"

The look in Lara's eyes turned stone cold, it gave Alex shivers over his back, she was certainly not happy with his reply.

"Excuse me Mr West, but as you can see I don't need any money. If you want the codex translated this is how it will be, if you don't agree you can take the bloody codex back and look for someone else to translate it."

A little angry Lara exited the garage, leaving Alex behind. The American rubbed the back of his head. This was going to be a serious problem, how will he explain this to his employer, well he has to worry about that later, right now it's best to agree Lara's offer, then at least he knows the location of the prayer wheels.

Alex walked back into the manor, on his way to the tech room he saw Lara was discussing something with Bryce. As he neared the two friends he cleared his throat to get Lara's attention but she refused to look up and continued her conversation with the tech.

"Lady Croft, I have accepted your offer, you can come with me."

Now she did look up, the cold look in her eyes was gone and there was a beginning of a smile forming on her face.

"Thank you Alex." She replied kindly.

"I'm sorry Lady Croft, you just surprised me a little, that's all."

The smile on her face increased "It's alright Alex, come and have a look at this, Bryce has translated the codex."

"Already?" Alex said confused.

Bryce threw his hands up "Piece of cake, it wasn't that difficult to translate it yank." He said.

Alex moved closer to the screen until his eyes landed on one word, Tibet.

"Their in Tibet?" he asked.

"Yup," Bryce replied "Somewhere high in the cold freezing mountains."

Alex looked up "That's great, thank you very much…eh…Bryce."

"So Alex…when are you planning to leave?" Lara cut right to the chase.

"There are some things I have to take care of first, why don't I give you a call tomorrow morning?" he hoped she would agree, that way he could tell his employer about the small change of plans.

"Smashing, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Alex nodded slightly, he took the codex back with him and then found his own way out of the manor. Immediately after Alex had left, Lara went back to Bryce, who was already back at working on his newest invention. A robot that should give Lara some competition when she's in the practice room. If she remembered correctly she heard Bryce calling it Simon, why on earth would he name that robot, once Lara is done with it, there will be nothing left of the bloody robot.

"Bryce, can you find out where Alex West lives, I have this feeling that he won't call back tomorrow and if that feeling is right I'll have to pay him a visit."

"Already on it Milady." Bryce answered and put Simon aside for a few moments.

---

London, Alex's apartment.

Alex parked his Audi in the parking garage under his apartment, he took the elevator to the sixth floor and opened the door to his apartment. He closer the door behind him and locked the three locks that secured the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed him by his shoulder, Alex instantly turned around as he was startled by the uninvited visitor. He sighed as he recognized the man standing in front of him.

"Damien, you scared the hell out of me, how did you get inside."

Damien smirked "That's for me to know and for you to find out…Alex." He said mirroring Lady Croft's accent.

Alex bypassed the man and threw himself at the black leather couch, the man walked the window and enjoyed the six floors high view.

"How did it go with the codex?"

It was best to tell him the truth, this will probably be the best option for him.

"I have good news and bad news, which one would you like to know first?" Alex replied.

The man replied with silence and kept looking outside. Alex understood that he was making him angry and cut right to the chase.

"Lady Croft managed to translate the codex but she refused to give the translation to me unless…" Alex paused shortly.

"Unless what?"

"Unless she could come with me to the tomb."

Damien clasped his hands together and finally turned away from the window.

"Excellent." He said and completely surprised Alex with his reply.

"What? You don't mind?"

"No off course not, the more tomb raiders the better, so where are the prayer wheels hidden?"

"In Tibet…" Alex replied "But I don't think I understand."

A smile appeared on Damien's face. "Alex, I don't mind if you bring Lady Croft along with you, if that's what it takes to retrieve the prayer wheels, so be it. Now what did you agree with her, when are you leaving?"

"I told her I'd give her a call tomorrow morning because I still had some things to do."

"Then call her tomorrow and tell her you will leave tomorrow at noon, I'll have my pilot fly you to Tibet."

Damien walked towards the front door, he started to unlock it.

"Alright, I'll call her tomorrow, I take it the plane is standing on the old royal army airport just outside London?" Alex asked, still sitting on the couch.

"Exactly, good luck Alex."

Damien opened the door and walked outside, he gave Alex a wink and then closed the door. Alex let out a deep sigh as he was relieved with the reaction Damien gave him.

Damien stepped into the limo that was waiting for him in the parking garage. Inside there was a Chinese man waiting for him.

"How did it go Damien?" he asked.

"Not so good, it seems Mr West will bring a loose end with him."

"That Croft woman?" the Asian asked.

Damien nodded.

"You want me to kill her?"

"No Chau, there is no need to kill her yet. Let her help Alex to find the prayer wheels, I have the feeling she can be of good use, we follow them on a safe distance and once they find the prayer wheels you can kill her."

A wick smile formed on Chau's face "It will be my pleasure and what about West?" he asked.

"Mr West will stay alive, we'll need someone to be blamed for the death of Lady Croft." Damien had it all planned inside his head, it should work perfectly. "Let's go home." He ordered the driver as he smiled and leaned back in his seat being a satisfied man.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello, hello. U liked it? Please review so I can continue with chappie three!_


	3. Arriving in Tibet

_Liza, Hiya there. I completely came up with this story myself, as far as I know there is no novell written about how Lara and Alex met. But I can easily be mistaken. Thank you for the review and enjoy the next chapter._

_Skywalker, Hi again Skywalker, thanks for the review, I started the next chapter immediately so this time u didn't have to wait so long. Now enjoy the next chapter._

_Darlian, Your feeling are correct, but you won't notice much of it in this chapter, but don't worry things will heat up, after all, how can Alex betray her if they didn't even had feelings for each other._

_Sophie, Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like my story. Alex picturing Lara as an old git was fun huh. Anyways enjoy the next chapter._

**Chapter 3, Arriving in Tibet.**

Alex west had kept his promise, earlier this morning he had called her and told her that they will leave to Tibet today. Lara had to admit that she hadn't expect that, it seems that Alex can be trusted after all. Now she was standing at the old airport that had belonged to the royal army. That means that he has a contact that will bring them to Tibet, or else he would have booked a flight at the airport in London. It's not something strange though, Lara always contacts Shugrave when she has to be somewhere out of England.

From behind her she heard a car driving on the airport, when she turned around she recognized Alex's Audi. He parked his car next to the jeep that had taken Lara to the airport. He stepped out and placed a pair of sunglasses on his head, and then he joined Lara.

"Lady Croft it's good to see you again."

"Likewise Alex." She replied while Alex kept hoping he could call her Lara.

His eyes fell on the holsters resting on her thighs, occupied with two guns, Lara saw him looking at them.

"They always come along Alex, don't worry I won't shoot you."

The American smiled as he removed a gun from behind his back.

"Don't bother Lady Croft, I have one of my own."

He made the tomb raider laugh "It's good to know we can watch each other's back then, but where is our transportation?" she asked.

"It should arrive any minute now Lady Croft." Alex replied.

"Alex, you can call me Lara now, I hate it when people call me Lady Croft."

An eyebrow moved up on Alex's face "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked.

"Because I wondered how long it would take you to start calling me Lara, but it seems that unless many American's I know, you are rather polite."

"Why thank you, Lara." He said.

Just then the jet they were waiting for was landing on the airport. Together they walked to the plane and entered as the pilot greeted them.

"Good day Alex and…?"

"Lara." She told the brown haired pilot.

"Welcome aboard my humble plane then Lara." He said.

As Lara entered first the pilot looked at Alex and whispered something in his ear.

"I had no idea your partner is good looking."

"I would be careful with what you say, I don't think both of us wants her angry, I've seen her private gun collection."

Both men laughed at each other, the pilot seated himself in the cockpit again and Alex took a seat net to Lara. The female tomb raider was admiring the jet.

"Nice jet Alex, is it yours?"

The American shrugged "Oh no, it belongs to the pilot, Jack, he's a good friend of mine. I'm afraid I can not afford something like that."

"Trust me Alex, it's not money that makes you a happy person."

"You're right Lara, but it would make me happier to know that can easily pay the rent every month."

Their conversation was cut of when Jack, the pilot, told them they were about to take off.

"Fasten your seatbelts my good friends, we are ready for take off."

They both did as the pilot asked and a minute later the jet was in the air. Lara decided to get some rest and closed her eyes. Alex had planned to get to know Lara better during the flight, but when he noticed she was sleeping he decided to do the same thing.

Lara woke up a few minutes before they would land in Tibet. She looked to her left and saw Alex smiling at her.

"What?" she asked.

Alex was going to say she looks beautiful when she sleeps but he had the feeling she would not take that very good, so he said something else.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you can sleep so long in a plane."

"I travel a lot Alex." She replied "How far was it again?"

"Was what?"

"The distance between the hut we are staying tonight and the location of the temple."

"About two days traveling, could be three, it depends on the weather. I thought Bryce also had looked this up?"

"He looked up the location of the temple Alex, he does not know where we are staying tonight and neither do I."

Lara had to admit she was not really comfortable with that idea. Most of her adventures she always arranged everything and she always knew where she was going. But since this is Alex's found she just has to comply with his arrangements.

After the jet had landed Alex had said goodbye to Jack and a rental jeep took them to the small hut they would spend the night so that they can begin their journey to the temple tomorrow morning.

The hut was rather primitive, nothing more then an old couch a table, a bathroom and a fireplace. Inside the hut it was cold, they lit some firewood in the fireplace and seated themselves in front of it to stay warm. Maybe now it was a better time for Alex to get to know Lara better.

"So how long have you been a tomb raider Lara?" he asked.

"Not very long actually, I guess I was around eighteen."

Alex's eyes widened "Eighteen? Wow, that's pretty young, how old are you now?"

"Twenty three." She replied shortly.

_Twenty three years old and already rich, I wonder how she became this rich._

Alex was almost jealous of her, so young and already plenty of money to spend and off course not to forget that she carries weapons from a complete gun collection, it sounded almost scaring to him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you end up in the manor you life now?"

The young tomb raider moved her eyes to the yank, she brought up a small smile.

"I've lived there all my life Alex. I was unfortunate enough to loose both my parents and they left me everything they had, that's how I became rich."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that."

Lara placed her hand the American's shoulder "It's okay Alex, you couldn't have known." She said.

The soft touch of her hand made Alex shiver. He was going to like this woman more and more and the touch of her hand was only increasing this.

"But what about you Alex, how long have you been in this line off business?" she asked.

"Well for about ten years now. I always had been fascinated by history and when a friend of mine one day asked me to come with him to a dig it all started for me."

"Hmm, you seem to have quite some friends."

"Not really, I just know them from high school."

"You never went to university?"

Alex rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah, my parents couldn't afford it and back then I wasn't interested in it either."

"A shame, but how did you gain your knowledge of archaeology?"

"Self study." He replied and made Lara laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Self study," she said "I had a library for that, after collage I always hurried to the library to study. If anyone was looking for me, they knew exactly where to find me. A normal girl would spend her weekends in clubs and bars, but I spend them at the library in the manor."

"Ah, I managed to combine it, because I didn't go to school anymore. Self study at day, parties at night."

A Smiling Lara narrowed her eyes at the yank "So you were quit the party animal then?" she said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Well…eh…I guess you can say that yes."

"It was a nice conversation Alex, but I think it's time to get some sleep, good night."

Lara rolled herself into her sleeping back, but made sure she was lying close to the fireplace. Alex did the same but he was lying on his back and he placed his hands behind his head as he watched Lara closely.

"Good night Lara." He said as his eyes were still aimed at the beautiful woman next to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tibet, a few miles from the hut._

Damien was watching a small hut through his night vision visors. It was the exact location where Lady Croft and Alex were spending the night. Everything was going as he planned. They will do all the hard work for him and then Croft will die so that he can blame Alex for her death.

Time will tell if this is what it will be, he sighed and handed the visors back to one of his men.

"Set up camp here." He ordered the man and the man obliged.

"They arrived?" Chau asked as he stepped next to Damien.

"Yes….I think that their sleeping by now." Damien replied.

"I can easily sneak into the hut and kill both of them."

"No Chau, we stick to the plan, let them do all the hard work."

"If you say so." Chau said.

"Did you manage to find some more information about this Lady Croft?"

"Not much, I heard she has cars where men like us can only dream of and, you're going to like this one, she collects guns…"

"Hmm, interesting woman…but I do believe we should not underestimate her. If she managed to wrap Alex around her finger with the codex something tells me she is not like an ordinary woman."

"Don't worry I'll make sure the men won't underestimate her, now if you don't mind, I think I'll get some rest before we leave again tomorrow."

Damian smirked as he watched Chau walk to a tent that his men had just put up. This Croft woman sounds interesting, he never met a woman like her before, it would almost be a waste to kill such a beautiful but dangerous woman. But, unfortunately it was necessary, Croft has to die

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, here's another chapter. Hope u didn't have to wait too long this time. I decided to continue this story, because I got a little block at the other one, Destiny. _

_Anyway, please review, I like all ur reviews! _


	4. the first time he betrayed her

_Sexy Bitch, haha funny name. Thank you for the review. I am glad you find my story kewl, enjoy the next chappie._

_Godavari, Hello there. Thank you for ur review. I hope you like this chappie, I have to admit I wrote it a little too hasty, but please forgive me as I will make it up to you in the next chapter!_

_Chain of memories, Oh dear, you had to wait long for the next chapter didn't you. I am so sorry for that, I'll do my best to hurry with the next chappie. Thanks for the review._

_Darlian, Thank you for ur review once again Darlian, it seems you are a die hard reviewer to my stories. This is a younger Lara's so I can't promise you she will notice something about Damien, but as we all know, Lara learns from her mistakes._

_AN: You all seem to be kind enough to review my stories, while I seem to be too lazy to do that. But I'll promise that I will find a way to review ur stories cause that's the least I could do for all of you! Now enjoy the story!_

**Chapter 4, the first time he betrayed her.**

The next day Lara and Alex had continued their journey in the early hours of the morning. Packed into warm clothing they were walking up the mountain. The sun that had been shining brightly in the morning was slowly fading behind the upcoming clouds. Lara could tell there was a storm coming and they had to find a place to hide soon.

"Alex, we have to find a place to hide, there's a storm coming."

Lara was right, because about fifteen minutes later the force of the wind increased and it started snowing. Their walking speed slowed down and they could hardly see a thing. Because they couldn't find a hiding place they were forced to keep walking through the storm for half an hour, then Alex saw a small cave that must be just big enough for the both of them to fit in.

He tapped Lara on her shoulder to get her attention and pointed at the cave. Lara nodded back at him and turned left towards the cave. It was a tricky path, lots of rocks. If you're not careful enough you can slide down and it would be a nasty fall.

Lara risked a short peek upwards, it had to be a few more meters before she would reach the cave. She turned to see how Alex was doing and was shocked when she saw him hanging above the valley behind them. He was holding on to a rock with one hand and by the looks of it he couldn't hold on much longer. The tomb raider acted on it immediately. She pulled out a rope and wrapped it around her body. The other end was tied around a rock on her right and she tried to slide down to her companion as quickly as possible.

"Alex hold on!" she yelled." And she knew that if he was in a position to say something back he would have told her to hurry.

She kneeled down on one knee and placed her foot against a rock for support. Lara reached down with her hand.

"Grab my hand Alex!"

Alex didn't need to think twice about that. With his free hand he grabbed Lara and hoped she could carry his weight. It seemed no problem for her, she had lifted him back on the mountain within seconds. The roped she had around her waist was now around Alex his body and she told him to pull himself up into the cave.

"What about you?" he objected cause he knew that if Lara would fall there will be no rope for her to support on.

"I'll be fine, now start walking I am right behind you."

The yank nodded at her and slowly pulled himself up the mountain. One time Lara almost slipped but she regained her balance and not a minute later she and Alex were sitting inside the cave.

"Are you hurt?" Lara asked.

Alex shakes his head. "Only a little pain in my shoulder, nothing serious." He replied. "Thank you for coming back for me."

"You're welcome yank, but I am sure you would have done the same for me." Lara replied.

"Off course." Alex said.

Lara peered outside to see if there was going to be a change in the weather soon.

"I'm afraid we'll be stuck here for a while." She said. "It doesn't seem like the storm is fading any time soon."

"That's just great, it's freezing in here and there is not enough space to make a fire."

"Well then, let's warm each other up."

Lara slides towards Alex. She lifted her arm and wraps it around his body. She pulled him closer and confused the American.

"Eh…Lara, what are you doing?"

"I am making sure we don't get cold Alex, nothing more."

His face turned red from shame.

"Yes off course."

Lara suddenly felt something sticky and wet coming from his shoulder. She pulled back and saw Alex his coat was covered with blood.

"Alex, you're bleeding." She said as she unzipped his coat.

"Don't bother Lara, it's nothing." He said

But Lara ignored him. She pulled out his coat and his sweater and saw his white t-shirt had been soaked with blood.

"This is not nothing Alex." She took off his shirt as well. "I'm sorry but it needs to be stitched, I'll get you a blanket once I'm finished."

Lara reached for her backpack and pulled out her first aid kit. She took a needle and dread and started stitching the wound. Alex could see she had done this before. In a matter of seconds she had stitched the wound and wrapped him in a blanket. He was ice cold, but it was important that the wound would be stitched. Lara started to put out her coat as well and her sweater and her tank top. All she had left on was her sports bra. Alex was too far gone to notice this.

The tomb raider used the warmth of her body to warm Alex. He had to stay awake.

"Alex look at me." She said and used her hand to move his head up.

"L…Lara you look beautiful." He said as their eyes finally met.

She couldn't help but laugh at his words, but when she felt his lips connect with hers it startled her and she pulled him back.

"Shit…I'm so sorry Lara…it won't happen again."

But the smile on her face stayed and suddenly she kissed him back. It was a passionate kiss until Alex stopped and his head dropped on her shoulder. Lara lifted his head and saw he had fallen asleep. She laughed, he would probably forget what happened when he wakes up next morning, so she shouldn't be too worried about it yet. With both of her arms wrapped around him Lara did her best to keep him warm, until she too dozed into a deep sleep.

When Alex woke up he found himself lying on the floor of a cave, covered with a blanket. He had been stripped of his clothes except for his pants. But where was Lara. He jolted up and immediately regretted it when pain shot through his shoulder. As he let out a yelp from the pain, Lara's head appeared through the opening of the cave.

"Good morning Alex, how are you feeling?"

"Like my shoulder has been hit over by a train."

The tomb raider crawled inside. "Let me see." She said and observed the wound on his shoulder.

"You did a good job, something tells me you've done this before."

Lara smiled at him as a reply, then she tossed him his clothes.

"Get dressed yank, I can see the entrance of the tomb from here."

"Really how far is it?"

"About an hour tops, now get dressed."

Lara walked back outside and started packing their bags. She looked up at the temple again. How she was looking forward to see the prayer wheels. Such little purpose the artifact has, but the story behind them makes it so valuable. Suddenly Lara had this funny feeling running down her back. She turned around as if she expected someone behind her but there was nothing but snow and rocks behind her. Even so there was something bothering her, but it didn't hit her yet.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked as he emerged from the cave.

"Nothing…" Lara replied. "Ready?" she asked.

"Absolutely, let's go."

And so the two tomb raiders continued their journey. An hour and a half later they reached the tomb. Lara's calculations had been a bit off. Alex was still a little weak from the blood loss so their pace had not been as fast as yesterday.

The temple had not much beauty from the outside. Two soldiers made of rock were guarding the entrance. Because of the snow there was not much to look at but they could just see that the one on the left was holding a sword and a shield and the one on the right was holding something that looked like a box. The rest of the entrance had been faded by time or by snow.

"Well, looks like we made it." Alex said as he looked for some support from the left statue.

Lara looked concerned "Are you still holding on Alex, we could rest for a few minutes."

"No I'm fine, let's go inside."

The female tomb raider nodded at him, she pulled out two light sticks from her bag and handed one to Alex. Together they walked inside, moving the light sticks from left to right.

"Fascinating." Lara said.

"What?" Alex asked curious.

"Look at these wall paintings, they show the exact reason behind the prayer wheels, why they made them."

Alex looked at the paintings, but he couldn't make much of it.

"Really? How much do you know about the prayer wheels?"

"An ancient Chinese society known as the spirit people made the prayer wheels to ware of evil spirits. The emperor was to carry them with him every day or else the evil spirits would strike and their people would be cursed."

Lara paused for a second but continued walking.

"Then why did they burry the wheels in a tomb?"

"That Alex, is something I hope to find out in here."

The American smirked at her words.

"And I almost started to believe you know everything."

"No Alex, I might have a library at the manor but I am certainly not a library myself."

They laughed and at the same moment their path was stopped by a wooden door.

"Well this looks like the way in." Alex said.

Lara already studied the door to find their way in. She felt a pole at the side of the door and pulled it down. Compared with all kinds of noises the wooden door opened. A breeze of warm air came towards them. The warmth seems to came from a large flame that was burning in the centre of the temple.

"Wow, did you feel that?"

"Yes Alex I did." She walked inside and placed the light stick in her bag.

The flame gave enough light for them. Even so there was not much to be seen. The flame was surrounded by for statues, two men and two women. When Lara came closer she saw that each of them was carrying the symbol of an element. The woman on her left was carrying a flame, the one she stood next to was holding water. The man behind her was holding earth and the other man was holding nothing, which heads the logical explanation of air.

The statues were about two meter high and made of pure rock. Lara could tell the builders did not spend too many time on making the statues. But except for the statues and the flame there was nothing to be seen, not even a sign of the prayer wheels, which means they have to put together a puzzle to find them.

"Something tells me the statues are are the key to the prayer wheels."

Lara turned to the yank and smiled.

"Yes Alex, your feeling is right." She said.

"You have any idea's?" he asked.

"Not yet." Lara replied as she made constant turns to come up with one.

And while Lara couldn't find anything for the last five minutes it was Alex who discovered the first piece of the puzzle. He was standing behind one of the statues and saw a Chinese mark on its back.

"Eh Lara, I think I found something."

Lara walked behind the statue and looked at the symbol Alex pointed at. She moved her hand over it, Alex could see she recognized it.

"What does it say?" he asked.

"Three." Lara replied short

"Huh?"

"It says three." Lara said again and hurried over to another statue.

This was the woman holding the fire, Lara saw another symbol.

"One…" She walked to the other female statue "two…" then to the male statue holding nothing. "And this is number four."

"So there's an sequence, but what are we supposed to do with it?" Alex asked.

"We push Alex." Lara replied and walked back to the statue holding the fire.

Her hands roamed over the statue looking for something like a handle. Suddenly the statue started moving when her hand landed on the statue's hands. The hands drew open and pointed to the fire with the palms up.

"Alex you do number two, I'll walk to three."

Alex walked to the female statue that was holding the water and pushed on the hands. The same thing happened, hands pointed to the fire with the palms up. Lara pushed at the statue holding the earth and then Alex pushed the hands of the last statue down. They both turned to the fire waiting for something to happen. And something did happen, in one flash the fire faded and was replaced by four prayer wheels. Blue, green, white and red were their colors.

"Fascinating." Lara said and kept staring at the wheels.

"Absolutely."

Together they walked to the wheels, first to take a closer look and then Alex put them in his bag.

"Alex can I ask you something?" Lara asked as they were on their way out.

"Yes sure…"

"Would you mind if I'd take them to my manor first, to see if I can find out more about their history?"

For a moment Alex wanted to protest, but then he thought about what happened yesterday and decided it was the least he could do, he owed her one.

"If it is possible for me to spend a night at the manor, yes then you can study them."

Much to his surprise, Lara placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you Alex."

"Well...eh, you're welcome Lara."

He saw Lara smiling at him and then she turned and walked out of the tomb. Alex followed her closely.

"You know, I didn't forget what happened last night Lara." He said.

Lara could tell he tried to figure out how Lara thought of their little accident.

"Me neither Alex…"

She moved her eyes from the fascinating wall paintings and locked them at Alex, the smile she wore with it gave Alex the answer he wanted.

"There's the exit, I'd better call Jack and tell him we are on our way back."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

A male voice suddenly said. Lara immediately acted on it and drew her guns. But not short after that at least a dozen men emerged from behind the two statues, all aiming their rifles at the two tomb raiders. Still Lara kept her guns pointed in the direction the voice came from. A man stepped forward, he could not be much taller then Lara and he has blond hair. He had an arrogant look on his face and his blue eyes searched for Lara's.

From behind this man another man appeared, an Asian man. Not very tall, with black hair and a few blond strains. Now Lara knows why she had that funny feeling when they were at the cave, someone had been following them.

"I would drop those if I were you Lady Croft, the odds are against you."

She stayed calm but did as she was told. Then Alex said something, something Lara had never expected.

"Damien, what are you doing here?"

Immediately Lara turned her eyes to the yank.

"You know this man?" she asked Alex, but Damien replied.

"Yes off course he does. Alex works for me."

"What?" Lara said confused.

Damien kneeled down and reached for Lara's guns.

"Did he never tell you?" he said as his eyes scanned the guns. "Nice, guns." He said.

Lara ignored him, she was confused, what was going on. It almost seemed to her that Alex had betrayed her.

"Alex was looking for the prayer wheels because I told him. I pay him some money he does what I tell him to do. It's quite simple and that way I earn a lot of money."

He handed the guns to the Chinese man and walked to Alex.

"Give me your bag Alex."

"Damien, what are you doing, I would have given them to you anyway and you know that."

Even though he protested Alex decided to give Damien his bag.

"Yes I know you would have Alex, but I'm afraid you forced me to change plans because you had to get Lady Croft involved."

Damien handed the bag to one of the men and told him to look for the wheels.

"Chau, would you be so kind to search dear Lady Croft for any more weapons."

The Asian man walked towards Lara and unzipped her coat. He tore it of and then let his hands roam all over her body. He found the knife in her boot and the one behind her gun belt.

"Fascinating to see a Lady with all those weapons." Damien said as he paced in front of Lara again. "Chau, tie her up against one of the statues."

Chau grabbed Lara by the bicep and took her to a statue. Another man appeared with some chains. Lara was forced on her knees and her hands were pulled up. First her hands were tied, a chain was tied around her torso and one around her legs. Lara didn't have to think of breaking free. The chains were cutting in her skin and it was unable to break free.

"Damien what are you doing, you can't do this, she'll freeze to death." Alex protested and walked to Damien.

"Exactly Alex…you aren't as stupid as you look."

"You can't do this Damien, please…"

Damien grabbed Alex by the collar of his coat and pulled him closer.

"Do want to join her and die as well?" he said threatening

Alex lowered his head. "No…" he said softly.

Damien pulled him back "Good, then shut up." He said and turned to Lara. "Are you cold yet?" he asked sarcastic.

"All this for some money." Lara said ignoring his question.

"Hmm, you seem to be much smarter then West, maybe I should kill him and let you work for me instead of Alex."

"I only agree with the first part." Lara replied coldly.

She made Damien laugh. "Let's move out." He said.

Lara saw Alex tried to apologize to her. But it was too late for that. He had betrayed her, even though he did not mean this to happen. She turned her head away from him, she did not know who to hate more, him or Damien.

"Oh, one more thing…" Damien turned to Lara again and pulled out his gun.

She thought he would should her in the head or maybe in her heart but after the gun fired she felt a horrible pain in her shoulder.

"Damn it…Damien…" Alex started but immediately shut his mouth when the gun was aimed at him.

Lara bit away the pain in her shoulder. She was getting cold and in big trouble. She saw Damien waving at her and then they left her behind in front of the entrance of the temple. Lara looked down at the small chip on her belt. On some way she had to try and reach it and activate it so that Shugrave would find her.

If she would survive this, her revenge against Alex will be served as cold as it can get. But her odds on surviving are small. She's tied to a statue in the Himalayan's, where it is freezing cold and a snow storm is forming, without being able to activate the chip she will not survive.

* * *

_Sorry for the long waiting, that's why I wrote a long chappie. I hope I wasn't too hasty to write it. Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!_


	5. Disbelieve

Darlian, Hey there Darlian. Thank you for the review, here's the next chapter so you can find out what will happen with Lara.

Godavari, Sorry about the grammar, I'm not that good at it. But I do reread the story, looks like there are still some typos after I reread it. But I'm glad you like my story and enjoy the next chappie.

Chain of Memories, Thank you for the review. Wanna know how Lara is doing read the next chappie.

* * *

Chapter 5, Disbelieve. 

"Croft…" a voice echoed through her head. "Lara luv…wake up…"

Lara felt someone shaking her, gently. She wanted to open her eyes but it was too cold. She couldn't move a muscle.

"Lara…come on wake up, it's Shugrave."

At the sound of John Shugrave's name, Lara did her best to open at least one eye. She peered at the person in front of her and recognized him as Shugrave.

"John…" she said croaky.

"Yes Lara it's me, I'm taking you home."

Another eye opened, only just now Lara realized she wasn't outside in the freezing cold anymore. She was in a helicopter, wrapped around a blanket. Her eyes scanned around the helicopter and except for John Shugrave, there was Freddy his personal doctor and Atto, John's right hand. She did her best to smile at them. Freddy leaned forward and pressed a needle into her skin. Not much later Lara was unable to stay awake and her world was filled with darkness.

"How is she Fred?" John asked.

"I don't know John, she's been there for half a day. Except for the freezing cold she also had a snowstorm to deal with. I know she's a fighter and I know how good I am, so I'm gonna give her a seventy percent chance of survival."

Shugrave placed his hand on Freddy's shoulder.

"You do everything you can to keep her warm, I don't want to take her to a hospital unless there's no other option. I hate doctors who ask questions."

"You can count on me John." The doctor answered.

John knows that Lara had survived a plane crash once and she had spent days in the cold before someone had rescued her, she's a fighter and he knows she will pull herself though this. But when he finds out who did this to her, he or she will be in big trouble.

The next day, Croft manor

"Do you know what happened John?" Hillary asked as he, Bryce and John were standing at the door opening of Lara's room.

"She hasn't spoken yet. But she'll be fine. When she's strong enough to talk you can ask." He walked away from the door. "Look, I have to go now, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Thank you John, I really appreciate what you've done."

"When it involves Lara, any time Hillary, any time."

Bryce and Hillary watched Shugrave leave the manor and then they turned to Lara's room again.

"I'm telling you Hillary, that bloody yank betrayed her, he left her there to die."

"Something did happen Bryce, but only Lara knows the truth. So let's wait for her to wake up."

He reached for the doorknob and closed the door. The sound the door made when it closed, caused Lara to wake up from her sleep. The first thing she noticed was the warm blankets around her body. What pleased her even more was the environment she's in. No more snow, she was in her own room.

Without thinking Lara wanted to get out of bed, a burst of pain shot through her body. Especially her shoulder. She looked at it and saw it had been stitched, everything was sore and the worst thing that had been hurt was her pride.

He seemed to be such a nice man, Lara trusted him and she even started to like him. And then he betrays her with this Damien. Anger boiled in her head when she thought back of it. How can a man be capable of doing such things? She had saved his life and this is how he repays her. Her revenge will come and it will be something he'll never forget.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh Bryce I forgot the first aid kit, could you go back and get it."

It was Hillary.

"Got it." She heard Bryce say from the other side of the door.

Her eyes landed on Hillary, he was surprised to see her awake.

"Lara, you're awake?"

"Yes I am, how did I get here?"

Hillary smiled, he walked to the bed and seated himself at the edge.

"You'll have to thank John Shugrave for that."

Lara tried to move up, Hillary was kind enough to help her.

"I don't understand, I never managed to activate the chip." Lara sounded very confused.

"You didn't? But John said he received your emergency signal," he rubbed his chin "hmm, this is strange."

"Here's the first aid ki…bloody hell Lara is awake." Bryce said as he walked inside waving around with the first aid kit.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Bryce." Hillary said sarcastic.

The tech hurried over to Lara and gave her a big hug.

"It's good to see you're awake Lara."

"Thank you Bryce."

"It was the yank wasn't it, he betrayed you."

"Bryce." Hillary hissed and jogged him in the side.

"It's okay Hillary." She locked her eyes on Bryce. "Yes, Alex set me up, but he wasn't alone, he works for a man called Damien, he was the one who shot me and left me alone to die."

"So it wasn't Mr West who tied you to the statue?" Hillary asked as he removed a small scissor from the kit.

Lara moved her arm up, Hillary gets hold of her arm and started to remove the stitches.

"No, Hilly. But that doesn't mean I forgive him. Once I'm fit enough I'm going to pay Alex a little visit."

"I guess trying to talk you out of it won't help."

"No." she replied.

The butler sighed, he had removed the stitches and started to wrap a bandage around her shoulder.

"You were very lucky Lara." Bryce said. "A normal person like me and Hillary would never have survived it."

The tomb raider smiled "Am I not normal then?"

"No, you're super natural." He replied. "One of a kind."

They all had to laugh at his words.

"So what exactly happened?" Hillary asked as he finished Lara's shoulder.

"After we found the prayer wheels and left the temple, Damien and his crew arrived. Damien told me he and Alex work together, then they tied me to the statue and he shot me." Lara sighed "Damn it, I even saved his leave a few hours earlier."

Hillary saw Lara was really hurt, not just from the outside but also from the inside. He thought it was best for her to get some rest.

"You should get some rest Lara, I'll wake you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Thank you Hillary."

She watched both men as they exited her room and closed the door.

* * *

**Two weeks later, Alex' apartment, midnight.**

Alex was standing on the balcony. He couldn't sleep, nightmares kept hunting him. Nightmares about Lara and how she died. He couldn't help but feel responsible for it and he knew she blamed him because the look in her eyes was so heartless so cold, he had never seen her like that before.

Off course he never meant this for her to happen, he started to get feelings for her, maybe he even loved her. And then Damien showed up, Alex never knew that. It seemed Damien didn't trust Lara, but why did she have to die. He knew the answer to that question, Lara had to die because of the amount of money he could have missed if she would have taken the prayer wheels away from him. Damien is even greedier then Alex is. And from the money you get for the wheels you can buy a complete tropical island.

"Greed, what a sin." Alex mumbled.

He sighed and went back to bed, at least that's what he intended to do, but when he turned he felt the cold blade of a knife connect with his throat and before he knew it someone grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to the balcony door. His eyes widened in shock when they landed on his assailant. It was Lara Croft, the woman he thought to be dead.

"L…Lara…you"

"Shut up Alex." Lara didn't allow him to finish. "Let's go inside and then you'll tell me the true story behind you wanting the prayer wheels."

She opened the door and pushed him inside. Lara forced him on the couch while she leaned back against the balcony door, she tugged the knife back behind her belt and folded her arms.

"I'm waiting." She said.

Alex immediately jumped from the couch.

"Lara I had nothing to do with it…"

Once again Lara interrupted him. Lightning fast she reached for one of her guns, aimed it at Alex and removed the safety.

"Sit…down…Alex." She said threatening.

He didn't have to think twice about that and immediately seated himself on the couch again.

"I'm sorry Lara, for what happened to you, please believe me, I had no idea he would show up."

The tomb raider smirked and put the gun back in the holster.

"I don't have time for your lies Alex…"

She scared him, the Lara that was standing in front of him was completely different from the Lara he was with in Tibet. From a kind and gentle young woman she had changed into an evil heartless woman.

"Alright, alright take it easy, what happened to the nice Lara I was with in Tibet."

"She died, now tell me why you betrayed me."

"I did not betray you, I work for Damien, I find relics and he pays me for it." Alex wanted to get up but then remembered that Lara would probably not approve it so he stayed on the couch. "He asked me to find the prayer wheels, I couldn't find them and then John told me about you. What I didn't expect was that you wanted to come along."

Alex watched Lara as she moved away from the balcony door and walked towards him. Nerves increased when she took a seat next to him.

"Go on." She said.

Alex didn't hesitate.

"I asked him what he thought about it and he said it was no problem, two tomb raiders might increase the odds of finding the wheels. I called you the next morning and then we met at the airport. I had no idea he would follow us and tried to kill you."

"Hmm." Lara said in disbelieve. "It doesn't sound convincing enough Alex, but that doesn't matter now, where can I find Damien?"

Suddenly Alex started laughing.

"What? You're going after Damien?"

Lara stood from the couch and walked to the kitchen where she started to search through his refrigerator to find something to drink. All the time she didn't answer his question, until she found a can of soda. She opened it and walked back to the balcony door.

"Alex, I have been tied against a statue in the freezing cold for half a day. I had to cope with a snow storm, I could have died…wouldn't you get revenge for that?"

Alex took the risk of getting from the couch and walked over to Lara.

"If it was anyone else then Damien, yes, then I would have. But this man is dangerous Lara, if you go after him you'll end up dead after all."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, now where can I find him?"

The yank folded his arms and refused to tell Lara where Damien lives.

"Forget it, I'm not putting you in danger."

The tomb raider narrowed her eyes at Alex and did not approve his ignorance.

"If you really had no idea that Damien wanted me dead and if you really didn't mean all of this to happen, the least you can do is help me, you owe me Alex."

He knew she was right, but deep in his heart he couldn't tell her. He would put her in danger once again, he will feel even guiltier then he already is. But the determination in her eyes and simply the fact that Lara has all the right in the world to get her revenge made him decide to help her. And not to forget that if she manages to get her revenge he will be free of Damien and he no longer has to work for him anymore. Freedom for the rest of his life.

"Alright Lara, I owe you one." He said but the tone of his voice still didn't agree with the tomb raider. "You remember the old metal factory just outside London?"

Lara leaned back against the window and raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, it was shutdown short after my father disappeared."

"Damien does his business there. He hides his artifacts and his money in that old place."

"You know how I can get in unnoticed?"

"One of his men told me once that there is a tunnel at the south end that leads to the engine room. That's all I know, once your inside you're on your own Lara."

"Oh don't worry about that Alex, I've done fine on my own so far."

Lara walked to the front door and opened it. Before she left she turned to Alex one more time.

"You still owe me one Alex." She said and then exited his apartment.

Instead of using the elevator, Lara used the stairs to go down. Alex could hear the tapping sound of her boots echo through the hallway. It stopped when he heard the door of the building close, not much later the sound of a motor cycle roamed through the streets.

Alex sighed and closed the door behind him, well the good thing was that Lara is still alive, God knows how, but she's still alive. Maybe his nightmares will end now, the nightmares had been hunting him for months, but Lara is among the living so there is nothing to feel guilty about anymore, or is there. After all, she's still angry with him, she doesn't believe he had no intensions to hurt her.

Suddenly he felt something connecting with the back of his neck. He moved his hand to it and removed a small dart. Alex turned and saw masked men entering his apartment. It was all he saw, the world around him started spinning and then he collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Hello, hello how are you today? Was this chappie okay? Please continue reviewing! 


End file.
